


Drabbles of Light

by Ulfhade



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, WoL - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfhade/pseuds/Ulfhade
Summary: Various drabbles about my various FFXIV characters.





	1. The first cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W'skhol Tia (WoL Miqote)  
> 2.5 spoilers

The first time they share a cave, it is during the run from Ul'Dah. The carriage had been used as a distraction after their escape from the tunnels. While the guards went on a wild chocobo chase, the Scions slipped through the Shroud, traveling to Cotheras. The light drizzle that reflected the mood began to swiftly turn into a downpour. Rather than risk a slip or fall on the way to the northern side of the forest, they all agreed to temporarily wait until it was safer.

W'skhol pulled out a few blankets and let them on the floor, offering soft apologies that he had so few on him. They would all have to share with each other.

The Scions all waved him off, glad to have anything to keep in the heat while they waited for the storm to lighten. Forgoing the use of a campfire (We’ll not be here for long anyways. No need to leave evidence.), they slid as close as comfortable with the others. Yda offered first watch, too antsy to lay still yet, and the rest fell into a restless sleep.

Thancred woke first, straining his ears at the silence before he heard the soft sob again. Turning to look, he saw W'skhol with his face buried and softly shaking. He began to rub the miqo'tes back, softly murmuring reassurances. On the other side of him, Minfillia brought her arms over in a gentle hug causing W'skhol to turn and cry into her shoulder, tail near wrapped around Thancred’s leg. They stayed like this until the exhausted warrior fell asleep in the middle of his family. Papalymo raised his head up for a second before nodding and laying back down. Y'shtola kept a careful eye on the morose but thankfully dozing Alphanaud.

By near dawn the rain began to lessen and the group packed up, no one saying anything about the nights events. They continued their journey, to the land of dragons and snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato (WoL Lupin)  
> 4.5 spoilers

Maxima had come to originally see Alphinaud after hearing about the young man’s return and his consequential strange coma, and wasn’t surprised to see the Warrior of Light at the Scions headquarters. Perhaps that is why they allowed him with the single escort to the heart of Eorzea, even with the political climate as dangerous as it was. His words of comfort sounded flat to himself, but he knew no other way to express himself. 

After visiting the sleeping form, he was surprised to find Hayato sitting down on a couch, head tipped back and eyes closed in slumber. Perhaps he was being worried over nothing, but he felt an urge to confirm that the man was in a natural slumber instead of otherwise. Sitting nearby he looked at the man closely, seeing shadows under the Lupins eyes, his nose softly twitching in his rest. 

As he was starting to get back up, Hayato slumped over to his side, head landing in Maximas lap, eyes half open for a second and nose sniffing, before closing his eyes and sighing softly as he continued to doze. He paused, not froze really, and looked around to see what to do. His escort shrugged and motioned around at the other Scions, seeing them glance at the sleeping Lupin.

“Sorry ‘bout that, its good to see him resting, but let me wake him so you can get up if you need.” Hoary Boulder nodded as he began to move forward.

“No, its fine-really it is,” Maxima held up his hands “I had hoped to speak with him and do not mind waiting.” He didn’t add that it looked like Hayato needed the rest.

“Our thanks, just let us know if you or he need something.”

Accepting his new temporary fate, Maxia tried to relax as best he could, _the Warrior of Light is in HIS LAP_ , and tried to not stare too obviously at the wolfman. However, he couldn’t help but notice the soft breathing and occasional twitch and near mumble. And though he didn’t care to admit it, he couldn’t help but want to study the man. Were his eyebrows furrowed? Was he happy or sad? Normally the Lupin held his emotions so well that the rumors held that he felt no joy nor pain, and could kill without care. But looking down, Maxima realized that while he was more subtle, Hayato was showing his exhaustion and worry.

He realized he was staring, as much as he wasn’t trying to, and took a quick look to see the rest of the Scions conversing with each other throwing the occasional glance towards him, but no malice. They didn’t seem to mind him being there, which was a relief, and he once again turned his attention to the man in his lap. Really, watching the Lupin sleep, he did have to admit that the policies about what was a beastman was or wasn’t was a much more blurred line that he would have said years ago. More like a Miqo’te than a beast, really. They both had furred tails and long ears…He wondered if they enjoyed being pet and having fingers running through their fur or hair. A soft grunt and a tap of Hayato’s tail suddenly brought him out of his reverie and he realized to his horror that _he had been scratching Hayato’s ears_. He was certain that no matter how well he was being received that they would surely throw him out for such an act.

Before he could analyze his predicament and what to do, he felt the back of Hayato’s head rub back into his fingers, and on auto pilot continued scratching. The Lupin let out a soft huff and his tail tapped against the couch again in a tired wag.


End file.
